


Tony und das Handy

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Tonio ist Undercover und das kleine, unscheinbare Handy die einzige Verbindung zu seinem alten Leben...





	Tony und das Handy

Tony und das Handy

Er war fertig.  
Fix und fertig.   
Anderthalb Jahre spielte er dieses Spiel schon.   
Seit anderthalb Jahren versuchte er mit dem Leben davon zukommen, damit er zu seinem Mann – seinem Leben – heim konnte.  
Er wollte an die Worte seines Tonys glauben.   
Die Worte, die bedeuteten, dass er alles tun sollte, um diesen Alptraum zu überleben. Damit er an die Seites seines sexy Ingenieurs zurückkehren konnte.  
Aber würde er das noch können?  
Würde er zu ihrem gemeinsamen Leben heimfinden können?  
Oder war er schon zu sehr in der Maske des Antonio DeMarco gefangen?  
In der einen Hand lag das kleine, abgenutzte Handy, bei dem schon an der einen oder anderen Stelle das Plastik abgebrochen war, allerdings die beste Technik versteckte, die es gab.  
In der anderen Hand lag das blutige Messer, welches er benutzt hatte, um einen von Dons Feinden recht blutig aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
Der Don der ihm mehr Vater war, als DiNozzo Sr. es je gewesen ist.  
Donna, die ihm die Mutter war, die er seit seinem achten Lebensjahr vermisste. 

Seine Gefühle glichen einem wirren Knäuel, welches er im Moment nicht wirklich entwirren konnte. Beziehungsweise einfach nicht in der Lage sah, auseinander zu klauben.   
Das einzige, dessen er sich sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass er am Ende wieder seinen Ehering am Finger tragen wollte. Dass er wieder neben seinem Tony aufwachen wollte – falls dieser denn zu seinem Versprechen stand und ihn wieder zurücknahm…

Natürlich würde dieser ihn wieder aufnehmen…

Würde er…

Hoffte er…

Wusste er…

Wirklich…

Tonio starrte auf das Handy.   
Seine einzige Lebenslinie nach draußen.   
Seine einzige Erinnerung an den Menschen, der sich im Moment hinter Antonio DeMarco versteckte.  
Fast wie in Trance gab er die lange Zahlenfolge ein, welche ihn mit JARVIS verband.   
Er und der AI hatten schon vor langer Zeit die Routine entwickelt, dass wenn Tonio diese eine Zahlenfolge wählte, ihn JARVIS in den Raum schalten würde, in dem Tony sich gerade aufhielt. Damit Tonio Tonys Stimme hören konnte. Aber ohne mit dem Jüngeren selbst zu interagieren. 

Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass JARVIS seinen Hauptschöpfer natürlich schon längst über diese Angewohnheit seines anderen Schöpfers informiert hatte.   
Und bei Tony immer eine SMS mit „Lauschangriff“ einging, wenn er dieses Programm initiierte. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Tonio sich zurück.   
Das unscheinbare Handy ans Ohr gedrückt.   
Lauschte seinem Ehemann, wie dieser in seinem Workshop hantierte.   
Mit JARVIS diskutierte. Mit Dummy, You oder Butterfinger schimpfte.

Nach einigen Minuten holte er tief Luft, unterbrach den Anruf und öffnete die Augen.   
Tonio trat in den Hintergrund und Antonio DeMarco in den Vordergrund. 

„Sir, Sir hat aufgelegt.“  
Tony lehnte sich kurz mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Arbeitstisch.  
Dann holte er tief Luft, öffnete seinen Augen wieder und machte sich erneut an die Arbeit. Der Prototyp entwickelte sich nicht von allein.   
Er war froh, dass er seinem italienischen Hengst diese wenigen Minuten geben konnte, selbst wenn er Tonios Stimme nicht gehört hatte.   
Aber selbst diese stummen Anrufe zeigten ihm, dass Tonio noch am Leben war.   
Immer noch darum kämpfte wieder zu ihm zurückzukommen.   
Und wenn Tonio ihm nach diesem Auftrag gegenübertrat, würde er ihn selbstverständlich wieder an seiner Seite willkommen heißen. Ihm ein weiteres Mal den Ring an den Finger stecken und hoffen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde…  
Das er Tonio nicht nochmal so lange an eine Undercover-Operation verlor…


End file.
